The End
by DauntlessShadowhunterChick
Summary: After Vee's wedding, Scott comes back for revenge on Nora, the current leader of the Nephilim race. What will she and Patch do? Will there be a war? (Sorry. I suck at summaries.)


After Vee's wedding, Patch and I went to our apartment. When we got there Patch and I raced for the bathroom. As always I won. Patch said that while he waited he would go get something for us to eat. We didn't get to eat much at the reception because Vee was making all of her bridesmaids dance with their boyfriends. Once I heard the door close I started my shower humming while I was at it. After I turned off the water I heard the door open. I stepped out of the shower and wrapped myself in my towel. I tried hard not to make a sound because I don't know who it is. I quietly grab my blow dryer when I saw the bathroom door jiggle. I couldn't take it anymore. I kicked the door open, got in a fighting position, and waited to see who it was. Then out of nowhere the person come leaping at me and pinned me against the wall. When I look up to see my opponent, I saw that it was Scot. "GET. OFF. ME," I said. "Come on, Nora," he said. "you look sexy in a towel." Then I realized that I still had my blow dryer in my hand. I slammed it at his face. It hurt him enough to loosen his grip on me so I squirmed out of his grasp and under his arm. "I am dating Patch," I said. "I am not interested in you. And if Patch finds out what you are doing, he will be the last person you see." "Hush. I am not going to hurt you. I am going to rape you." With that he started coming at me again. I tried to run, but he caught me and pushed me against the wall again. I started squirming, hitting and clawing at him. Suddenly, I felt sharp pain crawling up my body. I looked down and saw the handle of a knife covered in blood against my stomach. Then all of a sudden the front door flew open and Patch came in. Once he saw us, anger filled his eyes. When he came running in our direction, I blacked out. I woke up in our bed. When I looked around, I saw a glass of water on my nightstand. I tried to remember what happened last night. Then I remembered taking a shower and Scott breaking in so that he could rape me. I also remember that he stabbed me in my stomach. I lifted lifted my shirt to see if it healed, and sure enough there was a scar where he stabbed me. After that, I remember Patch coming in, seeing us, and then I blacked out. I stand up and look out the window. "I see that you're awake." I smiled knowing who that was. I turned around to find Patch standing in the doorway. He was wearing his usual. A black tight shirt, and low black jeans. He looked tired. But he still smiled. "Yup," I answer. "How long was I out?" "3 days," he said cooly. "3 DAYS?!" "Yes" "What happened?" He walked over to me."Well, after you blacked out, I saw blood all over the front of your shirt. So, I beat the livin hell out of Scott, and dumped him in the ocean. But as you know, Nephilim can't die, so unfortunately he will heal pretty quickly." "God, Patch, I am going to KILL him. I mean, there must be a way to kill a Niphil, right?" "I hope so Nora. I really, really do." Tears started building up in the back of my eyelids. I choked back a sob. The sound was fait, but Patch must have heard me because he lifted my chin and said, "It's ok. I'm here for you and I love you, probably more than I should." I opened my mouth to speak, but before I could say anything I feel his lips crashing onto mine. He wrapped his arms around my waist pulling me closer. I let my hands travel along his body stopping at the hem of his shirt. I let my hands go under his shirt and to his chest. My fingers traced over his scars and abs. I felt his hands go under my shirt to my stomach. We pull apart so that I can pull his shirt off. I stare at his chest. "Like what you see," he asks. I look up to see that a smirk plastered on his face. I smirk and pull off my shirt, wiping that smirk right off his face. His eyes widen as he stares at my chest. After what seems like eternity, I get annoyed and say, "Are you done staring still my chest now?" He looks up and opens his mouth to speak but he doesn't get a chance because my lips are on his. He pushes me against the wall and starts kissing my collarbone and goes up to my jaw to my lips. His tongue runs along my bottom lip, asking for permission to enter and I gladly allow it. Our tongues fight for dominance and he wins as usual. He presses me harder against the wall. I jump up taking him by suprise and wrap my legs around his waist. Then he walks us to the bed and puts me down, never breaking the kiss. After, things start to get dirty.


End file.
